


Wailing Siren

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [23]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Pre-War, Rebellion, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Despite being in their base in Kaon, Spyglass could still hear the sirens as the Towers fell.





	Wailing Siren

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-G1, pre-war.
> 
> Part of my personal headcanon.

The Towers were magnificent – _stuck in dark corners like furniture, never looked at, never addressed._

Their purpose was glorious – _drunken laughter and slapping servos and dented plating that was hurriedly fixed in the morning for the whims of the offenders that delivered the blows to begin with._

Their presence irreplaceable – _names replaced by denigrating titles, and brothers switching tasks around because none can keep straight who is who, and it's easier to just order the closest one around and deliver punishment when they inevitably fail._

Their function… Their function was _worthless._

At least, about that, they never lied. 

Then, purple sigils and words of truth and a _plan._

The plan hit a rough spot, and they feared about its integrity. 

But it survived. 

They left. For a new life, for a would-be better place, to leave their past behind once and for all, and cut all ties with their former—they _love_ that word—employers. 

Despite being in their base in Kaon, Spyglass could still hear the sirens as the Towers fell.


End file.
